Happy Birthday, Orihime!
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by No Vigilance. Orihime invites Ichigo and Tatsuki over for a sleepover on her birthday where she gets the best birthday present! One-Shot! OrihimeXIchigoXTatsuki


**A.N.: This is a request by No Vigilance. Please see my bio page regarding requests.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome!**

 _Happy Birthday, Orihime!_

 _ **Shortly after the Fullbringer Arc….  
**_ **Karakura High School**

Ichigo was busy putting his books into his locker, another long day at school complete. Yet despite the arduous day of academics Ichigo never felt more energized. He had his powers back. He was a Soul Reaper again. After falling victim to the machinations of the Fullbringers he had his powers restored and he'd regained his position as the Deputy Soul Reaper of Karakura Town.

As he closed his locker Ichigo heard a voice from behind him. "Hi, Ichigo!" went a merry voice. Ichigo smiled and turned around, seeing his good friend, Orihime Inoue, standing close by. Among the many things Ichigo was relieved for, it was that Orihime was back to normal. It devastated Ichigo that Orihime, like his friends and family, had been brainwashed by Tsukishima's Fullbring and turned into an enemy. He'd been worried for her when he saw that Tsukishima had pressed her mind to the point of breaking, although Kisuke helped solve that problem by knocking her out.

"So what's up?" Ichigo asked as IOrihime neared.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come over to my apartment tomorrow night." Orihime's heart raced as she stared at Ichigo but she didn't let her nerves get the better of her. "Tatsuki's coming too. We can have a sleepover!" she said cheerily.

Ichigo chuckled. It always amazed the boy how no matter how old she got, Orihime always had such an innocent demeanor. "What's the occasion?" he asked. Orihime had never asked him over before so this was a first for him.

"My seventeenth birthday!" Orihime announced.

Suddenly Ichigo's heart stopped. ' _Orihime's…birthday?'_ Despite his best efforts Ichigo's face went pale when he realized that with all of the insanity involving the Fullbringers and getting his powers back he'd completely forgotten that Orihime's birthday was looming. ' _Crap! Orihime's birthday is tomorrow and I completely forgot to get her something!'_ Because Orihime didn't have any family, Ichigo and Tatsuki always made sure to get her a gift for her birthday to make sure that she knew that they cared about her. "Um…sure," Ichigo said, cursing himself for agreeing.

Orihime beamed with joy, not noticing Ichigo's disturbed expression. "Great! I'll see you then!" Grabbing her bag she headed off, leaving Ichigo standing in the hallway."

Ichigo realized he was in a pickle. He pulled out his wallet and opened it, groaning as the sight of the emptiness made his situation all the more real. "Great. Orihime's birthday is tomorrow and I'm broke. And I know that Ikumi won't give me my pay if I asked. Not after I skipped out last time," he lamented. He started to walk down the hallway, passing by rows of lockers. Knowing that there was no way to get Orihime a gift, Ichigo tried to think of a way to get out of going to her party. "Maybe…I could tell her that I have to go patrolling for Hollows?" he mused.

"SURPRISE ATTACK!"

The Substitute was completely taken by surprise when one of the lockers burst open and his father, Isshin Kurosaki, came lunging out. "Surprise Daddy Kick!" the man shouted as he kicked Ichigo in the head, sending him flying into the wall.

Hitting the metal lockers so hard he left a dent in it, Ichigo slumped the floor in the daze. "What…the…fuck?" he groaned.

Isshin loomed over his son with a triumphant grin. "I see someone has been slacking off! You let your guard down, Ichigo," he admonished.

"What the hell, Dad? How long were you waiting in that locker?" he demanded.

"Seven hours and twenty-eight minutes," Isshin replied, nursing his sore shoulder.

"WHY WERE YOU HIDING IN A LOCKER?"

"Forget about me. Worry more about Orihime," his father crossed his arms and stared down at his son with a disappointed look. "You already agreed to go, Ichigo. You're not going to back out of this."

"But Dad! I don't have enough money to buy her a present!" Ichigo then had an idea. If he couldn't pay for a present….

But Isshin could tell what his son was about to ask next and shook his head. "Forget about it. I told you before, Ichigo. Your financial problems are yours. Don't expect me to bail you out," he reminded, just like he said after Ichigo had lost his powers which prompted him to work for Ikumi. "I'm sure you'll figure something out," he said.

Ichigo stood up and glared at his father. "What makes you think that you can make me go?"

Reaching into his pocket, Isshin pulled out a cellphone. "Know who I got on speed dial?" he asked. "Kenpachi Zaraki."

Dread hit Ichigo like an arrow to the chest. "Dad, why do you have Kenpachi's number in your phone?"

"We sometimes go out drinking. And if you don't make good on your promise, Ichigo, then the next time we go drinking, I might let slip that you were badmouthing Yachiru…."

"You wouldn't!" Ichigo insisted. If Kenpachi thought Ichigo had insulted his daughter…there'd be no place for the boy to hide.

"Try me."

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo stomped out of the school. He knew deep down that his father was right. He already agreed to go to Orihime's for her birthday and that he had to make good on his promise.

' _Now…what to do about a gift….'_

 _ **The Next Evening….  
Orihime's Apartment**_

Orihime smiled as she sat on the floor with Ichigo and Tatsuki. The three had been eating birthday cake Orihime had made at the bakery. "Um, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked as she ate her slice of cake. "You don't usually supposed to make your birthday cake yourself," she pointed out.

Taking a bite out of hers, Orihime merely smiled. "It's alright. It's rewarding enough that I can share it with the two of you."

The three had spent the afternoon and the evening hanging out at Orihime's. They spent most of it watching movies and waiting for night to come before they could properly celebrate her birthday. They'd changed into their pajamas as they started the celebration.

Now that the cake was out of the way, Tatsuki reached into a small bag she brought and pulled out a wrapped present. "Happy Birthday, Orihime," she said as she handed it over to her best friend.

Smiling, Orihime took the present and started to unwrap it. Her eyes lit up as she saw what her friend had given her. "Ohhhh! You got me that camera I wanted."

Ichigo looked at the two strangely after seeing that Tatsuki had gotten Orihime a small handheld video camera. "You wanted a camcorder?" he asked, curious about Tatsuki's choice of present.

Giggling with glee, Orihime explained. "I don't really have much memories of my brother or my family. You and Tatsuki are the closest to family that I have. So I wanted to make sure that I record as many memories with you two."

Ichigo was touched by her confession but it only made the fact that he still had no gift for Orihime that more painful to bear.

As Orihime put the camcorder on the table, Tatsuki got up. "One minute, guys," she said, "I need to go use the bathroom." Turning, she headed for Orihime's bathroom, leaving the two friends alone together.

When Orihime turned and faced Ichigo expectedly, Ichigo knew he had to do something. He'd thought about what to do all day and had come to a certain realization about a few things. Staring into her hazel eyes, he knew what gift he could give her; the only gift he had to give.

"Orihime, I've your birthday present but you're gonna have to close your eyes," Ichigo said, scooting closer to the girl.

Orihime's face beamed with happiness. "Oh! I love surprises!" she closed her eyes and waited.

Calming the butterflies in his stomach, Ichigo put his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward. Orihime's breath was taken away when Ichigo gently pressed his lips against hers, claiming her first kiss. Orihime's eyes widened when she realized that Ichigo was kissing her. Both teens felt their hearts race as they continued to remain glued together by their lips, putting all thought of Tatsuki out of their minds.

Finally Ichigo broke the kiss, his face inches from hers. "Happy Birthday, Orihime," he whispered, his fingers caressing her cheek. Ichigo wasn't an idiot, despite what Uryu and Rukia thought. He understood that Orihime had feelings for him. Last night, he came to an understanding about his own feelings towards Orihime and found that he felt the same for her as well.

A tear ran down Orihime's face. Her deepest dream had come true. Ichigo had kissed her! Her lip trembling she leaned forward and kissed her crush with a passionate kiss of her own. ' _If I'm dreaming then please don't wake me up!'_ she thought to herself. The two kissed each other lovingly before they pulled away for need of air. Looking into Ichigo's dark eyes, Orihime smiled as tears ran down her face. "I love you, Ichigo," she whispered, happy to finally confess her feelings to him.

"I love you too, Orihime."

In a fit of maddening passion Orihime threw her arms around Ichigo and kissed him passionately, this time adding her tongue into the mix. Ichigo leaned back and let Orihime fall on top of him as they made out, wrapping his arms around her as they lost themselves to their growing love. Orihime couldn't believe how good of a kisser Ichigo was, melting in his arms as he sucked on her tongue. Ichigo's heart pounded in his chest. The soft feel of her breasts pushing into him was utterly sublime. As his raging hormones overpowered his rationale his hands began to explore Orihime's body. First they roamed her back, feeling off of the subtle lines and curves of her spine before he started progressing lower. Orihime's blood felt like it was on fire as she continued to kiss Ichigo, her mind growing hazy. She felt something poke her leg and felt a tingling sensation bloom from her lower half.

Breaking the kiss for need of air, the two teens sat up, Orihime resting in Ichigo's lap. Tracing her lips with a finger, Ichigo could feel the tension inside him grow. As they looked into each other's eyes they both knew that they were about to cross the point of no return. The tent in his pants pressed snugly against the wet spot in Orihime's pajamas, signaling to them both what they wanted. "Orihime…" Ichigo started, running a hand sensually up her back. "Do you want…to do it?" he asked nervously.

"Yes," Orihime replied without hesitation. "I…I want you, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded and reached for his shirt, tugging it off and revealing his tone, fit body. Orihime's face turned red as she stared at Ichigo's handsome body; to her, it was like someone had chiseled Ichigo out of marble. Her hands touched his warm chest before she turned her attention to her own pink shirt.

This time it was Ichigo's turn to blush when Orihime whipped off her shirt. Not wearing a bra, Orihime's bouncy tits jiggled in front of Ichigo as she removed the garment, catching Ichigo's interest. His eyes glued to her luscious rack, Ichigo found his breath being taken away as he stared at her. In his private moments he'd fantasized about her buxom chest, secretly wondering how big they really were.

In short: they were a lot bigger than he imagined.

Perhaps because of her bizarre diet or because of a possible growth spurt, Orihime's chest had blossomed into huge DD-sized breasts, small pink nipples capping her lovely mounds. Orihime looked away in embarrassment as Ichigo's heated eyes stared at her chest. She moved her hands to cover her nudity but Ichigo stopped her. "Don't be ashamed," Ichigo said gently, cupping her breasts with his hands. "You're so beautiful, Orihime."

Orihime's breath hitched as Ichigo began to lavish her breasts. To her surprise, Ichigo's hands were far more tender and softer than she'd been led to believe, becoming putty in his hands as he squeezed and fondled her bosom. The rest of Ichigo wasn't idle, however. While fondling her soft breasts, Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Orihime's neck, peppering her soft skin with light kisses. He ignored the throbbing ache in his pants for now. He simply wanted to show Orihime just how much he treasured her. He kissed his way down her front until he reached her chest. Orihime's head rolled backward as Ichigo let his tongue come out and play. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly as he licked her breasts, making sure to go slow to drag out Orihime's pleasure. His hands let go of her tits and retreated downward, cupping her soft cheeks.

Ichigo found Orihime to be more sensitive than he realized from the sound of her ragged panting. ' _Wow…her boobs must be pretty sensitive. I wonder….'_

A sharp gasp escaped Orihime when Ichigo wrapped his lips around one of her nipples. She shivered in Ichigo's arms as his tongue attacked her tender areola, lavishing it with his saliva. She bit down on her lower lip when she felt his teeth come into play, gripping her nipple and gently nibbling on it. "Mmmmmh!" she moaned through her lip, digging her nails into Ichigo's shoulders as she held on to him. ' _He feels so good! I feel like lightning is shooting through me!'_ she thought before giving another muffled moan when Ichigo pulled back, stretching out her boob before letting go. Ichigo then applied the same treatment to her neglected nipple. As he alternated back and forth between the two Orihime started to feel the pressure inside her grow and grow. When Ichigo pressed her breasts together and started to lick both nipples simultaneously she couldn't take it anymore. "Ahhhh!" she cried out as her world spun.

When Ichigo felt his lap get wet he knew that Orihime was having an orgasm, never dreaming that his friend was that sensitive. He took his mouth away from her breasts only for it to be occupied by Orihime's lips, crashing them against his as she came down from her heavenly bliss. "That felt good," Orihime whispered as she stared into Ichigo's eyes. Her small hands reached lower to grab at the hem of Ichigo's pajama bottoms. "I…want to make you feel good too."

Nodding in understanding, Ichigo lifted Orihime off of her and stood up. Orihime's eyes were glued to the bulge in his pants. When she was on his lap she could feel it but it was a lot bigger than she felt. Nervously she reached for Ichigo's pants and pulled them down, freeing Ichigo's manhood for her. As he stepped out of his pants and got into his birthday suit Ichigo smiled down at Orihime, who stared in awe at his manhood. Orihime looked up at him before she reached out and touched his thick meatrod, wrapping her slender fingers around it.

Ichigo sighed heavenly as Orihime jerked him off but couldn't help but feel he'd forgotten something. He absentmindedly saw the three plates on the small table and suddenly remembered that they weren't the only two people in the apartment. "Hey, Orihime?" Ichigo said quickly, stopping her handjob. "Where's Tatsuki?"

The question snapped Orihime out of her aroused trance and she quickly realized the position they were in. "Oh! I completely forgot about her!" she looked towards the bathroom but saw that the door was open and the light was off. "Wait, where'd she go?"

"Over here, you two."

The two turned their heads and gasped when they saw Tatsuki sitting on the couch. In her hands was the camcorder that she'd bought for Orihime. They were both shocked to see that her pajama top was unbuttoned and her free hand was busy in her pants. "About time you two noticed me. Way to kill the mood though," she said with a cheeky grin.

Ichigo realized that Tatsuki had been watching them the whole time. And even worse, she was recording it! "What are you doing?" he asked, feeling really awkward.

"I came back in as you two were making out. Orihime said that she wanted to record her memories of us while she could so I decided to record it just as you two were taking your shirts off." She pointed to the camera in her hands. "So why don't we commemorate you two getting together by making a sex tape?" she offered.

Both stared at their friend, completely shocked she'd suggest such a thing…and realized that they both didn't really care. Turning back to Ichigo, Orihime resumed giving him a handjob, working him back into hardness after he began to go soft after remembering Tatsuki.

The fact that their friend was not only watching them have sex but recording it made it all the more erotic for the two teens. Orihime's smooth hand glided up and down Ichigo's shaft. Seeing the dripping pre-cum at the tip, Orihime leaned forward and gave Ichigo's head a nice, long lick from her pink tongue. ' _It's so hot,'_ she thought before swallowing the drop of pre-cum. ' _I want to taste him more.'_

Ichigo's legs began to wobble as Orihime continued to lick the head of his long cock, her hand not stopping jerking him off. "Ohrihime…" he moaned, his head rolling backwards while he put a hand on her head. Orihime took that as a cue to keep going and decided to pleasure him further. Wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, Orihime closed her eyes and bobbed her head back and forth, sucking him off with her wet mouth. "Ohhhh…" went Ichigo as Orihime took him into her mouth.

Despite Ichigo's intimidating size Orihime took him into her mouth with ease. Her jaw slackened as she took him ever deeper into her orifice. The taste and scent of his manhood made her loins ache with want. The thought of Ichigo's manmeat going inside of her made her arousal grow like a wildfire. She took Ichigo as deep as she could but when she reached the back of her throat she surprised both Ichigo and Tatsuki. Suppressing her gag reflex she took him even deeper, gagging a little as she deepthroated him. Ichigo's hands reflexively went to her head as her throat surrounded his cock, enticing him with the hot and wet feel of it.

Ichigo knew that getting a blowjob felt great but this was absolutely sublime. Orihime's gagging was music to his ears. She took a few seconds to come back up for air before going back down on Ichigo, stuffing her face with cock. Eyeing his swollen balls, she cupped his sensitive sac and fondled him, returning the favor from earlier. A novice in the ways of sex, Ichigo couldn't hold back the rising tide within him as his balls tightened in Orihime's grasp. "Ahh!" he groaned before feeling a hot rush surge through his cock. "Orihime! I'm gonna blow!"

Orihime pulled her head back just in time as Ichigo released inside her mouth, the head of his cock the only thing in her mouth. Her cheeks bulged like a squirrels from the sheer volume of Ichigo's cum as he blasted her mouth full of spunk. She swallowed his thick treat, becoming intoxicated with the taste of his seed. By the time he was finished shooting his load in her mouth Orihime was hooked on his flavor, his spunk now becoming her ambrosia. She pulled her head back and took large gulps of air, her eyes glazed with lust. "That was amazing," she purred, running a hand down her naked belly. "You taste so good, Ichigo." She blinked when she realized that Ichigo was still hard as a rock and from the look in his eyes she could tell that he was ready to go the final mile. Smiling seductively she laid down on her back, beckoning Ichigo to claim her as his woman.

Getting down on his knees, Ichigo grabbed Orihime's pajama bottom and pulled it off. The sight of Orihime in nothing but her panties was something that Ichigo could get used to, her white cotton panties stained in the middle by her arousal. The panties were the last thing to go before Orihime lay before Ichigo in all her splendor, her legs parting to invite him into her warm depths.

Ichigo steeled his anxious nerves as he readied himself for manhood. Stroking his salive-covered cock, he knelt down in front of the waiting Orihime and pressed the tip against her pink, dripping folds. Orihime's breath hitched as the warm head touched her senseitive folds, shaking as he rubbed her entrance with his cock. Lightning shot through her when he grazed her clit, making the ache inside of her grow and grow. When they looked into each other's eyes Orihime nodded.

With a little push, Orihime's folds gave and let Ichigo into her honeypot. Ichigo pushed slowly into his friend until he reached her precious barrier. Wanting to get it done quickly, Ichigo gripped Orihime's waist and gave a sharp thrust, taking Orihime's virginity and filling her deflowered womanhood with one go.

"Ahhhh!" Orihime cried out as a jolt of pain hit her, a few drops of blood trickling out of her deflowered hole. Ichigo went still for a moment to give Orihime time to adjust. When the pain inside of her started to die down she looked up at Ichigo and nodded for him to continue.

Tatsuki continued to sit on the couch and watch her friends have sex, recording it all the while. Ichigo's slow thrusts made Orihime's body tingle as he slid in and out of her. Tiny groans escaped Orihime's lips as her insides were reshaped by Ichigo's thick girth. Ichigo felt like he was in absolute bliss, his cock buried deep inside her womanhood. Every slide in and out of his body feel like it was burning up, the feel of her smooth walls wrapped around him unlike anything he'd experienced. Every strong thrust into her tight flower made her breasts jiggle, mesmerizing the teenager. "Orihime…" he moaned, sweat dripping down his back as he buried his manhood up to the hilt inside of her, the tip just kissing the entrance to her womb. "You feel so good…."

Clawing at the floor, Orihime smiled at her friend turned lover. "So do you," she moaned, the pain inside of her giving way to sweet, sweet pleasure. Every time her pussy was filled her she felt her body cave to the pleasure. "You feel so good inside of me…."

Ichigo couldn't get enough of this new, alluring Orihime. Every moan she made, every squeeze of her tight honeypot, every look of lust in her eyes made Ichigo's restraint fade away. He quickly found his pace and started to lay into Orihime, his hips slapping against hers while his cock became comfy inside its new home. Orihime threw her head back and let out a loud moan as Ichigo hammered away at her pussy, his hand reaching for her swaying breasts. "Fuck!" Ichigo grunted as he fucked her harder, never wanting this to end.

Wanting to drive his new lover wilder, Ichigo put her leg on his shoulder and turned her slightly, letting him fuck her at a different angle. Any thought Orihime had in her head was thoroughly fucked out of her with each thrust into her tight flower, her back arching from the relentless ecstasy hitting her mind. Her hands clawed at the carpet beneath her while Ichigo pounded her pussy, her breathing ragged as she let the pleasure sweep her away.

For the young, deflowered Orihime the pleasure was too good for her. Her mind melted as the tension building in her stomach grew to critical mass. Toes curling, she threw her head back and cried out with abandon. "Ichigo! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" she pleaded, throwing away her appearance of innocence. Ichigo gladly gave Orihime what she wanted, slamming his cock into her depths harder and harder. Panting, he used his free hand to pleasure the one spot he knew she was most sensitive: her clit.

Feeling Ichigo's fingers rub her small jewel while his cock slid in and out of her pussy rapidly was too much for Orihime to bear. She felt the pleasure surge through her. Her eyes going wide, she reached out and clutched Ichigo's hand as she reached true womanhood by succumbing to her orgasm. "Ohhhh!" she moaned lewdly, her face twisting with sensual joy unlike Ichigo or Tatsuki had ever seen. "Ahhhhh!"

Ichigo thought he could endure it. The naïve boy truly thought he could withstand Orihime's orgasm while staving off his own to pleasure her just a little longer. His resistance crumbled, however, when her wet walls clamped around him, her juices gushing onto his balls. In an instant he felt the surge of heat flow through his cock again. Throwing his head back, Ichigo slammed his cock into her one final time before his balls released their payload. "Ahhhh!" he moaned, his body shaking as he creampied Orihime. "Fuck! Orihime! Ohhh!"

Orihime became a shaking mess as Ichigo pumped her full of cum, his sperm filling up her womb. "Oooooohhh…" Orihime cooed, her world spinning as she basked in the heat of his seed. Ichigo leaned down and kissed Orihime tenderly, their hands entwining as they relished in their lustful love.

Parting the kiss, Ichigo pulled out of Orihime and turned to the spectator on the couch. His eyes ate up the sight of Tatsuki as she lay on the couch. Too aroused by her friend's sex to keep it together, the teenager had stripped down to her birthday suit. Always the fighter, Tatsuki's naked body impressed Ichigo. Though her breasts weren't as big as Orihime's her toned abs and muscular arms and legs gave her quite the allure to her. While still manning the camera, Tatsuki lay back on the couch while her fingers pumped in and out of her womanhood.

Seeing that they were done, Tatsuki sat up and smiled at Ichigo. She knew that he'd just confessed his feelings to Orihime but after witnessing what she just saw, she really wanted in on the action. "Room for one more?" she teased with a smile.

If Ichigo had lost steam from his breathtaking climax, he quickly got it back. He looked down at Orihime, who smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. She wanted to share this moment with her best friend. Stroking his slickened cock, Ichigo gestured for his best friend to join them.

Setting down the camera, Tatsuki got up and walked over to Ichigo. Kneeling down in front of him, she wrapped her arms around the boy and gave him a quick kiss. Her body shivered as Ichigo ran his hands across her naked body, her head going light as he touched her ass. Pulling away from her friend, she pushed his hands away before turning around. "No foreplay, Ichigo," she said as she got down on her hands and knees. She didn't want to waste time just touching Ichigo or having him touch her. Right now she just wanted Ichigo to make her his woman. "Fuck my pussy."

Hearing Tatsuki talk dirty was just as hot as hearing Orihime talk dirty. Smiling lustfully, Ichigo got behind Tatsuki and palmed her ass, spreading her cheeks while lining up his cock with her wet entrance.

Like Orihime before her, Tatsuki gasped when Ichigo thrust into her. Thanks to her physical activity she didn't have a barrier to break but she was still as tight as Orihime. Ichigo's breath hitched as he took Tatsuki's virginity. His hands gripped her waist as he slid into her, smiling as Tatsuki shivered from her filled cunt. Without waiting for Tatsuki to tell him he began to move, moving his hips back and forth.

Tatsuki's arms wobbled and her breath was taken away as Ichigo slammed his cock in and out of her. "Oh god!" she groaned, the sound of her ass being smacked by his thrusting hips ringing in her ears. She looked down and saw Ichigo's cock slide in and out of her. The dirty sight made Tatsuki feel more lewd than she ever felt in her life.

Soon any discomfort Tatsuki felt from the large size of Ichigo faded away. Soon the pleasure began to slam into her brain, making her moan and pant like a bitch in heat. She soon found herself losing control her of body, bucking into Ichigo's thrusts. Enticed by the sight of Tatsuki's ass jiggling, Ichigo reached around Tatsuki and grabbed her swaying breasts, squeezing them roughly in his hands while he continued to pump his cock in and out of her cunt.

Panting, Tatsuki looked up and smiled when she saw who was in front of her. Orihime was several feet away, her new camera in hand. She made sure to capture Tatsuki's face as she smiled and stuck out her tongue, revealing the dirty girl that she'd kept under wraps. Orihime scooched to the side and focused on their joined halves, getting a good shot of Ichigo's cock as it pumped in and out of her rapidly, his hips smacking her ass simultaneously.

"Ohhhh!" Ichigo groaned, fucking his best friend like a wild beast. With every thrust into her, Tatsuki's muscles would squeeze him, almost begging him to cum inside of her. Leaning forward he pressed his sweaty chest against her back, their bodies gluing together as they made the beast with two backs. His arms wrapped around her as he lost control of his hips, moaning into her ear as he pounded her cunt.

"Mmmmh!" Tatsuki moaned lewdly. She arched her back when she felt the pressure inside her crescendo, taking her to the heights of ecstasy. "Oh god! I'm gonna cum!" she shouted, her vision blurring, "Fuck me, Ichigo! Fuck me!" When she felt Ichigo push his way into the deepest part of her pussy she couldn't take it anymore. The pressure inside of her exploded, making her vision turn white as she climaxed. "Ahhhhhh!" she moaned. "FUCK! I'M CUMMING!"

Again, Ichigo couldn't surmount the impossible challenge of enduring a woman's climax while his cock was buried inside of her. Clinging to his friend for dear life, Ichigo moaned into her ear as he came one final time. "Cumming!" he grunted before releasing inside of Tatsuki. The two rolled onto their sides as Ichigo shot his seed into Tatsuki, filling her to the brim with a white-hot creampie.

Enraptured by Ichigo's sweaty embrace, Tatsuki panted while basking in his warmth. She absentmindedly reached down to cup Ichigo's balls, squeezing them gently to shoot whatever cum he had left inside of her.

' _Inside…'_ she absentmindedly thought before reality set in like a ton of bricks. Ichigo had just came inside of her and Orihime…and neither of them were on the pill. Naively, Tatsuki shrugged it off. ' _What are the chances?"_ she thought dismissingly.

Seeing that the debauchery was over, Orihime turned off the camera and set it to the side. She giggled as her friends got up. "This was so much fun!"

Both Ichigo and Tatsuki sat on either side of her and kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Orihime," they both said. Orihime blushed and hugged them both.

Unbeknownst to Orihime and Tatsuki, Ichigo had given them a little present of his own as his seed took root inside of them….

 _ **One year later….  
**_ **Kurosaki House**

Ichigo entered the house and sighed, another long day at Ikumi's done and over with. "I'm home!"

Out of the kitchen walked Orihime. An apron wrapped around her, Orihime smiled at her lover. "Hey, Ichigo," she greeted warmly, kissing her love on the cheek. "So were Kisuke cool with watching over Sora and Masaki for a few days?"

"Well…Yoruichi said she'd lend a hand so I'm not that worried. I trust her," he said. "Where's Tatsuki?"

The black-haired girl emerged from the top of the stairs. "Oh hey, Ichigo. Your dad took Yuzu and Karin camping so it's just us for a while," Tatsuki Kurosaki said as she headed down the stairs. Wrapping her arms around her husband she kissed his cheek. "How are you?"

"Ragged. I dropped Sora and Masaki off at Kisuke's before Ikumi made me carry huge boxes of flyers up to her office." Taking his wife and lover by the hands, he guided them to the living room so they could sit down and cuddle together.

Both girls were shocked when they discovered that they were pregnant with Ichigo's children. While Orihime didn't have a family to be angered, Tatsuki's did. The first thing that her parents demanded of Ichigo was that he take responsibility and marry her. Even though Tatsuki was his wife, Ichigo offered his home for Orihime and her baby as well, becoming Ichigo's mistress. Tatsuki didn't mind it at all. At least they were all together forever.

Ichigo produced a small package from his person and offered it to Orihime. "Happy birthday, Orihime."

Taking it, Orihime opened it and saw that it was a diamond necklace in the shape of her Shun Shun Rikka hairpins. She gasped at its marvelous shine and hugged Ichigo. "Oh my god! Thank you, Ichigo! I love it!"

Tatsuki grinned as she reached for the remote. "Speaking of which…I was going through the last of your boxes and I found something interesting." When the two orange-heads looked at Tatsuki she revealed a certain item: Orihime's camcorder. "I uploaded the footage onto a disk and look what I found…." Hitting play, the television came alive with the sight of Ichigo pounding Orihime's pussy, the memory of their first time shown blatantly on screen.

Ichigo instantly felt his blood run south, excitement growing as his wife and lover's hands started to creep downwards. "Anyone interested in making a second video?" he teased.

"Do you even need to ask?" the two women said at the same time.

Ichigo grinned as he began to set up the camera, ready to make a new memory with the two women he loved….

The End


End file.
